Mejor reír que llorar
by arianne namikaze
Summary: One-Shot YAOI 8059 Gokudera Hayato, Guardián de la Tormenta de los Vongola, brazo derecho del Décimo capo de la familia mafiosa más grande de Italia, sabía que algo malo pasaba cuando todos -TODOS- en la mansión/sede de la Famiglia Vongola lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad, pena y nerviosismo. Hoy no fue el mejor día para dejar de fumar, definitivamente, no lo fue..


_**Mejor reír que llorar**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KHR! no son míos, pertenecen a Akira Amano.

 **Advertencias:** Esta es una historia yaoi, BL, hombrexhombre, como lo quieras llamar. ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas.! Contiene travestismo, lo repito: ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas! Lenguaje vulgar/palabras malsonantes. Total ignorancia sobre el béisbol o la liga MLB de los EEUU. Posible narrativa extraña (?). Además, creo que tiene tanto OcC que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un 8059 o Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato.

Mención de Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sasagawa Kyoko

 **Resumen** : Gokudera Hayato, Smoke bomb, Guardián de la Tormenta de los Vongola, brazo derecho del Décimo capo de la familia mafiosa más grande de Italia, sabía que algo malo pasaba cuando todos -TODOS- en la mansión/sede de la Famiglia Vongola lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad, pena y nerviosismo.

Hoy no fue el mejor día para dejar de fumar, definitivamente, no lo fue..

* * *

El día empezó como era normal en Italia, era un día precioso de primavera en el mediterráneo. Gokudera se levantó, duchó y vistió para ir a trabajar, en el camino paró en aquella cafetería del cual era asiduo debido al café cargado que preparaban. Llegó a la sede de la familia y por costumbre tocó el bolsillo derecho de su traje a por la cajetilla de sus cigarrillos, pero recordó que los había tirado a la basura pues prometió a cierto friki del béisbol que lo dejaría, suspiro y paso por la puerta del edificio.

De camino a su oficina noto miradas, todos los presentes, desde los guardias de seguridad hasta las doncellas del hogar, miraban en su dirección y luego susurraban furiosamente entre ellos. Decidió ignorarlo y fue a su escritorio.

Como todos los días, se sentó en su cómodo sillón, encendió su ordenador y mientras este acababa de actualizarse ojeaba la agenda del día, para que cuando llegara el Décimo, media hora más tarde, tuviera toda la información necesaria para esa jornada laboral.

Al mirar el ordenador, noto que tenia una notificación de una de las páginas dedicadas al deporte -especialmente el béisbol, no juzguen al joven futuro-ex-fumador-pues-te-puede-dar-cáncer-Hayato, al fin y al cabo, también es un saludable hombre de 22 años enamorado de un idiota que se gana la vida atizando a pelotas blancas del tamaño de su puño- decidió pinchar en la notificación emergente y su mundo cambió, qué día más horrible para ser Gokudera Hayato.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Como ya fue mencionado anteriormente, era un hermoso día de primavera en el mediterráneo, una estación perfecta para visitar Italia, especialmente la zona donde estaba asentada, desde tiempos de Primo, la mansión Vongola.

Bueno, sería un día precioso si no fueras Sawada Tsunayoshi, el obligado Décimo Capo de la Famiglia Vongola. El pobre castaños fue levantado a horas inmorales a entrenar por culpa de su tutor espartano particular pues "aún no eres el Capo que el Nonno me pidió que te convirtieras Dame-Tsuna" y luego de la sesión de tortura matinal llegaba la segunda ronda, el papeleo, quien cree que es difícil llevar una organización como Vongola no se entera de la mitad de la misa, lo realmente difícil era luchar contra pilas y pilas de papeles que necesitaban ser leídos, entendidos, analizados y finalmente firmados, tendría que entrenar los músculos y articulaciones de las manos en lugar de realizar hazañas físicas imposibles -para el resto del mundo-, como nota, Tsuna está en camino de ser ambidiestro.

Sin embargo, existía un oasis de calma entre las torturas dignas del círculo del infierno de Dante, ese era el desayuno, no era como el que preparaba su querida madre que se encontraba en Japón pero aun asi la comida preparada por el Chef de la mansión era muy buena, una de las cosas que hacía mientras desayunaba era ver las noticias de la TV y leer el periódico o mejor dicho, escuchar las noticias y leer el periódico, una costumbre adquirida gracias a cierto arcobaleno hijo de su muy buena madre - porque admitámoslo la mujer tuvo que tener los ovarios bien puestos para traer al mundo a alguien como Reborn, o era eso lo que pensaba cierto castaño. - mientras leía la tira cómica del periódico escucho algo que le llamó la atención:

 _Yamamoto Takeshi, jugador estrella de uno de los equipos de la primera división de la MLB de Estados Unidos fue flagrado con una despampanante belleza en un hotel de la costa de California después del partido disputado el mismo día, cabe mencionar que dicho encuentro terminó con una victoria aplastante por parte del equipo del cual es miembro el deportista Nippon, fuentes cercanas al equipo afirman que el alto rendimiento del jugador Yamamoto se debe a la misteriosa mujer, aquí les dejamos la imagen que ha ocasionado tal conmoción, para más información…_

Continuó hablando la mujer del telediario, y Tsuna solo pudo reír escandalosamente, viendo aquella descomunal pantalla de TV, sentado en aquella igualmente descomunal mesa de café, dentro de aquella inmensa mansión. ¿Cómo es que esto era su vida? Se preguntaba el joven capo. Ya se imaginaba la cantidad de papeleo que tendría en su mesa por daños físicos y morales.. ¿Cómo era el dicho? Ahh, si _Mejor reír que llorar._

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

No lo podía creer, el guardián de la Tormenta estaba conmocionado viendo aquella imagen, que horrible imagen, le sangraban los ojos.

-¡Malditas mujeres del demonio! - grita furioso y avergonzado. - ¡Puto paparazzi de los cojones!

Todo era culpa del peor cuarteto de mujeres que existe en la Vongola, su hermana-metomentodo-Bianchi, la estúpida-mujer-Haru, la próxima-a-ser-la-mujer-del-Décimo-Kyoko y la Guardiana-de-la-Niebla-paso-mucho-tiempo-con-Mukuro-Chrome.

-¡Jodidas hijas de puta! - vuelve a gritar cuando fija de nuevo su mirada en la foto.

Ohh si, es totalmente culpa suya que esa foto exista, piensa Gokudera mientras continúa observando la imagen en la pantalla de su ordenador, era él vestido, o mejor dicho, travestido de mujer, según el periódico de mierda una _despampanante mujer,_ en la foto se le ve de espaldas -¡Gracias a Dios!- con su cabello blanco y corto por los hombros y un vestido ajustado de color verde elegido por su hermana ya que "combina con tus ojos y realza tu firme trasero hermanito" Hija de puta, vuelve a pensar el peliblanco.

Lo peor de todo no es eso, sino la forma en que está abrazado al friki del baseball, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, en aquel momento estaba muy avergonzado recuerda, pero en la imagen parece que estuviera besando el cuello moreno del idiota de Yamamoto, y el rostro del Guardián de la Lluvia, no se le podía ver más feliz y _enamorado_ según el periódico que leía. Además de ser un puto pervertido con una de sus manos en la cintura de la supuesta mujer y la otra en su trasero.

-¡Hijo de puta! - vuelve a gritar rojo de vergüenza y frustración. Iba a encontrar a aquel paparazzi y se encargaría de explotarlo en miles de trocitos o no se llamaba Gokudera Hayato. Y la prensa, los estaría procesando hasta el final de los tiempos por divulgar esa foto.

Ahora Gokudera comprendía las miradas de curiosidad, pena y nerviosismo que le lanzaron los empleados de la mansión nada más entrar.

¿Pensarían que el idiota le está poniendo los cuernos con una mujer americana? -pues la relación entre ambos guardianes era un secreto a voces dentro de aquella inmensa mansión- O ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que era Gokudera vestido de mujer? Llegado a este punto el atormentado guardián espera que sea la primera opción.

-Necesito unos cigarrillos.- murmura cabizbajo el joven peliblanco.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Con 6 horas de diferencia entre el Estado de California en los Estados Unidos e Italia, mientras en Italia eran las 8 de la mañana de un precioso día de primavera, en Los Ángeles eran apenas las 2 de la madrugada cuando la noticia de la supuesta novia de Yamamoto Takeshi sacudió el mundo.

Para el momento en que el jugador de baseball se levantó para ir a entrenar ya habían corrido litros de tinta y descargado millones de bytes de información sobre ellos, desde donde se conocieron, hasta la sórdida historia de que era la mujer de algún millonario y Yamamoto era su amante, lo único que tenían en común todas las teorías era que el Nippon estaba enamorado hasta los huesitos por la misteriosa mujer.

Pero claro, el beisbolista es despistado y no acostumbra ver las noticias o algo relacionado con el mundo de las celebrities mientras desayuna, está viendo las caricaturas, su costumbre desde que era niño.

Por lo tanto está totalmente justificado su susto al salir de su departamento y encontrarse rodeado de paparazzis preguntándole por una mujer misteriosa que él no conoce. Pero Yamamoto nació bajo la estrella de la buena suerte y de los amigo oportunos, y fue rescatado por uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Tarde pero seguro, comenzó a notar las miradas curiosas y los comentarios con doble sentido de sus compañeros de equipo, pero no fue hasta que su entrenador le mencionó su más que espectacular rendimiento en el anterior partido y el inocente cuando le conviene simplemente comentó:

-Había una persona especial viendome ese día. - sonríe y se rasca la mejilla.

El moreno notó el segundo de silencio absoluto de sus compañeros en el vestidor y frunció el ceño. Mientras que el entrenador sonreía más amplio y respondía

-Pues espero que ella vuelva más veces hijo.. Es una chica preciosa, la tenias bien escondida. - ríe y le palmea el hombro al pasar a su lado para continuar hablando con otro de sus jugadores.

-¿Qué chica? - pregunta en un susurro.

Y es ahí cuando todas las neuronas de Yamamoto Takeshi hacen conexión y solo puede pensar: ¡Mierda! Hayato va a matarme.

El Guardián de la Lluvia apenas al salir del campo vuelve a ser rodeado por paparazzis y usa sus dotes de atleta de alto rendimiento y usa el truco de _patas pa que las quiero_ y corrió a por su taxi como si el propio demonio - A.K.A Gokudera Hayato - estuviera detrás suyo.

Al llegar a la seguridad de su edificio y de su departamento, enciende su portátil y busca noticias relacionadas con el, y ríe al ver la primera tanda de fotos suyas con el guardián de la Tormenta, su entrenador tiene razón, Hayato es una mujer preciosa~ piensa pasando las fotos y guardandolas en su ordenador, pero hay una que le llama la atención y por todo lo visto parece que fue la primera en ser filtrada, era el peliplata escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, fue en el momento que se encontraron después del partido, en aquel hotel tan bonito a orillas del mar.

El problema de aquella foto no era el hecho de estar feliz de ver a su buen amor y sorprendido por verlo vestido de mujer, más aún cuando le dijo que llevaba ¡ropa intima de mujer también! Todo esto narrado entre insultos a las cuatro mujeres de Vongola, sino por el hecho de estar tocándole el trasero. Pero quería saber si era cierto lo de la ropa, y ¡era cierto!

Bajo sus manos no se sentía la tela de los calzoncillos normales de su pareja, bajo el tejido del vestido se sentía algo mucho más delicado que los boxers de algodón que acostumbra usar su pareja. Solo por esa acción se ganó más insultos que los proferidos en contra del cuarteto de mujeres culpables de su estado.

-Que momento más oportuno para sacar una foto - murmura el joven atleta.

Si Hayato aun no lo llamaba debería ser porque estaba tan indignado y ensimismado planeando su venganza que aun no se recordó de su existencia para ir a explotarlo a él junto con el paparazzi pensaba Yamamoto.

El joven hombre suspiró y decidió continuar leyendo las disparatadas teorías de los medios de comunicación sobre el y la misteriosa mujer mientras esperaba la llamada de su iracunda pareja.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Por suerte o coincidencias del destino Gokudera Hayato no descubrió que existían más fotos suyas donde sí se veía su rostro, y simplemente se encargó de aquel que tomó la primera fotografía y de los medios italianos que hicieron eco de las noticias traídas desde América del Norte, por algo era el brazo derecho del Décimo Vongola.

Por otro lado, su pareja sufriría lo indecible cuando volvieran a encontrarse -inserte la risa de Mukuro-.

Del otro lado lado del océano Atlántico, cierto jugador de béisbol se estremecía por las malas vibraciones que sintió.

Gokudera Hayato, Smoke bomb, Guardián de la Tormenta de los Vongola, brazo derecho del Décimo capo de la familia mafiosa más grande de Italia, nunca llego a saber que existían otras fotos, vivió en la feliz ignorancia. Por otro lado Yamamoto Takeshi no fue tan feliz, la abstinencia no es algo muy divertido.

Tsuna, bueno, el no dijo nada de las fotos a su brazo derecho y simplemente firmó los papeles necesarios para mantener calmada la ira de su amigo peliplata.

Y si, todos -TODOS- los que trabajan en la mansión/sede de la Famiglia Vongola sabían quién era la bella mujer en brazos del Guardián de la Lluvia.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Pueees, espero que les haya gustado .-. Esto simplemente se me ocurrió un día y pensé ¡Qué divertido! Les dejo a vuestra imaginación el como el cuarteto de mujeres de Vongola consiguieron hacer algo como "ESO" con Gokudera xD

Nos leemos en la próxima ;3

Dejenme un reviews..! :333


End file.
